


Werewolf.

by aherdofturtles17



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco's too young for this, I'll add more tags later, Other, Werewolves, no magic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aherdofturtles17/pseuds/aherdofturtles17
Summary: He was bitten at the age of two.When your child becomes/is a werewolf, there's two options. One option is killing them, and there's the other..HEAVILY INSPIRED BY: (insert work here)The only reason I'm not putting the work in here is because it's uhm.. Very very dark. Also I feel like someone's gonna say I was copying-If I did copy, I apologize.
Relationships: None yet :(
Kudos: 1





	1. The Party.

The Organization of Werewolf Control and Ownership  
aka: OWCO

-whoosh-

He was bitten by a werewolf when he was two. He ran to his mother, tears streaming down his face like a river. No one knew what had happened, until he calmed down and managed to speak. He described it as a weird grey dog that bit him. His mother turned deathly pale and her hand, which pressed a damp washcloth against the wound, pulled away sharply to steady herself and keep its owner from collapsing onto the grass. She screamed her husband’s name, with a tone that only terrified mothers had.

When Lucius made it out into the garden he saw his darling wife hunched over. His two year old son stood above her, looking confused and upset. “Narcissa? Narcissa, what happened?!” He rushed to her side, his hand pulling her chin so he could look at her. “Draco, h-he was bi- bitten!” Was all she got out before she collapsed and sobbed into her husband’s shirt. He rubbed her back gently, shushing her in a loving and calming way. “Draco? Come here please.” He said, fighting to keep a serious look on his face instead of the worried one that begged to be shown. 

Draco walked over to his father and more tears flowed. “Is Mummy okay..?” He asked in an almost silent voice. “She’ll be okay. Where did you get bit, Dray?” He asked in the calmest voice he could manage. Draco turned around and showed him the bite. “Is it bad, Daddy?” He asked, turning his head and hoping for a response. Like Narcissa, he had turned deathly pale. 

-a couple hours later-

Now with Draco asleep, they could finally talk about the events. “Are we sure it was a werewolf?” Lucius asked, leaning against the marble countertop. His wife rubbed a towel against a china plate. “Draco described it as a weird grey dog, what else could it have been?” She looked at her husband with eyes filled with worry. “What if people find out? What if the OWCO takes him away?” Her eyes filled with tears again. “Ciss, it’ll be alright. I promise.” Narcissa sighed heavily. “Merlin help our son.” She said, leaning into Lucius’ shoulder. 

-i need sleep-

Time passed, and Draco’s fourth birthday was today. He still didn’t quite understand his condition, but he knew that it was dangerous. He asked his mother if he could invite some friends over just for a little bit. Narcissa was hesitant, but allowed Draco to invite five kids. “Alright. Harry, Blaise, Pansy, and Luna!” Narcissa smiled. “You can invite one more.” “I thought that was five?” He questioned. “That was four. Good try though!” “What aboouut.. Harry’s friend that lives in that other neighborhood?” He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. “I’ll ask Lily about them. Oh, your father wanted you to pick out some ice cream.” She added. “Really? Where is he!” Draco’s face lit up, and he seemed even more excited. “I think he’s in the den, why don’t you go find him?” She watched him run off, skipping once in a while. 

“Alright. Call Lily, then send a card to everyone.” She walked toward their phone and picked it up, glancing up to see the number she’d written down. She typed it in and it rang. She pressed it to her ear.

“Hello?” Lily answered the phone that had been ringing obnoxiously. “Lily? It’s Narcissa.” The voice of her friend, as well as her son’s friend's mum. “Ciss! How’ve you been?” She asked, and she felt a small tug on her shirt. “Mummy! Mummy!” Her son jumped up and down, trying to get his mother’s attention. “So-” Lily interrupted her. “I apologize, hang on. Harry, what is it? Mummy’s on the phone.” 

Narcissa fiddled with the cord as Lily talked to her very excited son. “Look! Look Muuum looook!!” She heard Harry beg for his mother to look at whatever he had. She smiled. “Oh, it’s Draco’s birthday? Oh god, James can you keep Harry while I talk to Narcissa? Thank you. Alright, Sorry about that.” She finished. “It’s alright, don't worry.” Narcissa replied. “So you called about Draco, I’m assuming?” “Yes. I told him he could have over a few friends and he wants to invite one of Harry’s friends? Someone who lives in the other neighbourhood? That’s what Draco said.” She bit her lip a little, fiddling with the phone cord again. “Ohh. It’s Hermione Granger. She’s a wonderful little girl, I’m sure she’d love to go. Her address is..”

After a little while there was a knock at the door. Narcissa was trying to get Draco from getting into the small bowl of sweets. “Dray, no- One moment!” She called, putting the bowl into the cupboard, too high for Draco to reach. She walked to the door and opened it. Lily, Harry, and a girl around Harry’s age were standing there. Harry had a small gift in his hands, and grinned ear to ear. “Lily, hello!” Narcissa greeted them as they walked in. Harry noticed Draco, and handed his mother the gift. “Draco!” He exclaimed, and they almost ran into each other trying to hug. “I missed yooouuu!” Harry said, giving Draco his best bear hug. “Oh, Hermione, this is Draco!” Harry said, turning to face the girl. She looked down at the floor, and tapped her shoe on the floor. “You came!” Draco exclaimed, running to her. “Hug?” He asked, wanting to be polite. “Hug.” She said simply. 

“Aww, looks like they’re getting along. Isn’t that sweet?” Lily cooed. “Precious.” Narcissa agreed, grabbing her husband’s jacket before he could pass her. She pulled him back. “Lily! How are you?” He greeted. “Sorry dear.” He whispered to Narcissa. She kissed him on the cheek. “Look at him.” She whispered as she pulled away. “Maybe we should let him play with his friends more. They say socialization is important for children.” “They say that if your child is a werewolf the OWCO will take them. We can’t risk him attacking anyone.” She whispered into his ear. Lucius gives her a knowing look. “I know. I’m just glad he’s happy.” “Me too.” She agreed.

After the kids had a little bit of sweets, they ran outside to go play. They laughed and screamed with joy. Narcissa and the rest of the parents chatted, sipping their drinks. Then it happened. Lucius saw it with his eyes. His son froze. Draco’s pupils dilated and his skin looked like it was turning grey. Lucius watched his son change into a complete monster. But Draco wasn't a monster, not in his parents eyes. He was.. Different. One second, Dray was standing there. The next he was trying to murder his best friend.

Narcissa watched her husband run over to the children and grab his son, desperately trying to keep him from killing Harry. Lucius finally pinned his son to the ground, as he growled and struggled. Harry panted, crying and traumatized. One of his eyes had been almost gouged out, and his vision in that eye was slowly darkening and blurring. Draco turned normal, and looked up. “Harry? Dad? What.. Happened?” He mumbled, and his face filled with worry. “What did I do!?” He screamed, and his head hung back down and he sobbed. Everyone was horrified. 

A day later, a large van arrived. Large letters showed OWCO, in royal blue. Narcissa shrieked upon seeing it, and yelled for Lucius. “They know, Luc, they know!” She screamed, and broke down into tears. The two had no choice now, they were going to lose their son. “Open the door, Malfoys! We know about the wolf!” It was like Narcissa broke down all over again. Lucius hesitated, trying to calm his wife before they broke down the door. “I’m giving you one minute! Get the wolf, and get him outside!” Draco ran as fast as he could down the stairs. “Mummy, Dad? What’s going on!?” Lucius grabbed his son by the collar, and dragged him to the door. “Good. What do you want to do, try to take the nasty wolf out of ‘im, or let him, ya know.” “Second choice.” Lucius said quickly, before they slammed the door. That was the last time he’d see his son.


	2. The Day Before Then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco arrives at the Organization and meets “Sir,” as well as a few other people like him.

Part One.

The back of the van wasn’t so bad, minus how freezing it was and the chains that held the boy’s wrists. Draco had been stripped of all his clothes, now covered in a cloth that was like a swimming costume, (like the one piece kind?). The material was cheap and thin, and from what little Draco could see it was dark grey. He pushed himself up and off the floor and hit his head on something. “Ow!” He hissed, rubbing the back of his head where he’d hit it. He got himself into a.. Somewhat comfortable position, laying against the metal. After a few minutes, the child began to feel sleepy, and turned to lay on the floor of the van. His eyes closed, and he drifted away to the dreaming world.

A sharp metal clang brought the boy back to the real world. “Wolf, get up.” Draco looked up, seeing two men, dressed in lovely white suits. One was holding a thick steel pipe. They did not look happy, nor sad, and Draco was confused. Draco slid out of the van. The warm sun was relaxing, but it felt like it was blinding him. He blamed the darkness of the van. The men in suits led him to a large building. The building was tan, and large letters showing the abbreviation, OWCO, and the real name, The Organization or Werewolf Control and Ownership. Now, being a four year old, Draco wasn’t the best at reading, but he was better than his whole class, so that had to count for something. So he read: Organzation of Something wolf Con trol and Owners hip. What a weird name, He thought as he got closer to the building. “Where are we going?” He asked, looking up at the man on his right. This man was the man without the pipe, and he looked tired. “We’re going to the big building. There’s a surprise for you in there.” He said with fake excitement, a fake cheery smile on his face. Draco smiled as he walked through the large doors. He thought he was going to be happy. What he didn’t know was that he wasn’t going to be happy for a long time.

“All you have to do is stay still and don’t move, ok?” The nurse lady held his hands and legs down. He felt a sharp pain on his upper back. The hot brand pressed onto his skin. He screamed in pain, and tears flowed like rivers. After a minute, they pulled the brander off and sat the boy up. “Shh.” The nurse shushed him as she lathered cream over the steaming brand. The cream was cold, and against the burning brand, it helped with the pain, but mostly helped the burning feeling. Draco sniffed and wiped away tears. “You alright, bud?” The nurse asked, helping him get down. He sniffed again. “Yeah.” She smiled. “Let’s get you to Sirius, he’ll take you where you need to go.” He took her hand and she led him to a different room.

A man sat at a table, flipping through a newspaper. “Sirius?” The nurse motioned for Draco to go to the man. Sirius set his paper down. “Hey kiddo.” Sirius greeted. He saw Draco’s back, and his tears. “He’s the werewolf..? He’s so.. Young.” Sirius looked over at the nurse. He felt horrible for the small boy. “Do you have his file?” He asked, petting the boy’s hair. The nurse nodded and handed him an envelope. Sirius opened the paper envelope and pulled out some papers stapled together. “Hmm.. Bitten at.. Two? That’s awful.. Yeah, mhm. It seems to be all here..” Sirius put the papers back into the envelope. “Thank you, Cass. I’ll have him in the rooms by four.” She nodded and went back into the branding room. “Alright. My name is Sirius, but you must call me Sir. Understood?” Draco looked up. 

“Yes, Sir.” He said proudly. “Good. Now, every one or you is assigned a number. That is your identity, you name. You must not forget it. So your number is 65086. The month you were born in, the day, and the year, and then we always add what month you came here. Also, it’s on your back if you forget.” Draco tried to memorize it. 65.. 9? 76? Draco turned to try and check his back. It reminded Sirius of his friend’s dog chasing its tail. “65086, look at me.” The boy was still trying to see the number. “65086!” Sirius said loudly. Draco’s head snapped up. “Sorry..” He muttered, looking down. “It’s fine. You just have to listen, okay? Also, let me warn you, some people won’t be as nice as me. Some people here are really mean and cruel.” Sirius took the boy’s hand as he walked down the hall. “Here we are. This is where you and the others stay. I’ll see you tomorrow for training. Good bye, 65086.” “Bye bye Sir.” Draco said as Sirius left. “Hello?” Draco jumped and turned around.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, sorry.” A boy stood there. “You’re new here, aren’t you? My name’s Ron.” (Number 31019.) He held out his hand for Draco to shake. “Stop it Ronald, you’re scaring the poor kid.” A girl, older than Ron appeared. “Hi, my name’s Hannah. Or my number, 215994. Pleased to meet you.” The girl smiled. “I’m uhm.. Six, uhm..” “It’s okay. It took me a week to memorize mine. Is it okay if I check?” She asked. “The number? Yeah.” She checked. “You’re four..? You’re young, bud.” Draco pouted. “But I just had my birthday, I’m not that young!” “Oh, you aren’t young. You’re a big boy. Can you tell me your name, please?” Draco looked at her. He was glad she’d corrected her mistake. He wasn’t a little three year old anymore. He was a four year old, and a big boy. “Draco.” He said. “Interesting name. Well Draco, come on, we’ll show you around.” “Okay!” Draco followed Hannah excitedly as she showed him around the room. “And this is where we sleep.” She said, pointing to a row of what looked like dog kennels.

“So we’re like puppies?” Draco asked, eyeing a cage. “Well.. Actually, yeah. I’d say we are. We’re better than them though.” She watched the boy look at the kennel. He looked a little upset. “Something wrong, Draco?” She asked. “Dray. It’s what Mummy calls me.” “Oh. Well, Dray, is something wrong?” She asked again. “I had a puppy. Mummy told me she went away. Am I gonna go away too?” He looked up at her with the saddest eyes. She felt so bad for him, he was too young for this. “No. No, you’re not gonna go away. You’re gonna stay and be happy.” She tried to reassure him. “Really?” He looked up. His nose was runny, and he looked like he had kept himself from crying. “Really.” She said, wiping his nose. He hugged her. She hugged him back, but carefully so she wouldn’t touch the brand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird ending for this chapter. By the way, the current year for them is 2012. 
> 
> Also I just wanted to add Sir isn’t a abbreviation for Sirius, and if there’s any parts where he’s called ‘Siri,’ please let me know and I’ll fix it!
> 
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
